Carbuncle Debacle
Walkthrough *Head to the House of the Hero in Windurst Walls and hear Carbuncle's cry for help. :*You must have SMN set as your main job to trigger the cutscene with Carbuncle. :*You must zone if you do this straight after your previous AF quest or any quest involving Carbuncle. *Next go and speak to Koru-Moru at (E-7) (His reference to a Rhinostery Researcher is to Ripapa). *Head to Mhaura and speak to Ripapa, who is on the upper level at (I-9) just east of the Porter Moogle, to get the Lightning Pendulum. **Note: if you have started Trial by Lightning, you might have to finish it first before you can get the Lightning Pendulum. ***Talk to Koru-Moru again after completing Trial by Lightning (2018). *Go to The Boyahda Tree and get to the Cloister of Storms. **The Boyahda Tree Home Point #1 is outside the Cloister of Storms. **You can use the Mini Tuning Fork of Lightning to teleport there if you go as SMN and did not defeat Ramuh using that fork. *Trade the Lightning Pendulum to the Lightning Protocrystal and enter the battlefield. **Buff outside as they do NOT wear upon entering. *Defeat the two weapons, Lightning Gremlin (WAR) and Thunder Gremlin (RDM). :*The Lightning Gremlin's attacks occasionally (~60%) have the additional effect of draining TP. :*The Thunder Gremlin's attacks occasionally (~60%) have the additional effect of draining MP. The Thunder Gremlin's En-spells can overwrite this effect. :*Both Gremlins will resist Sleep and Repose, but not Bind. :*They can hit very hard, and drain 1~40 MP/TP per hit. Stoneskin will absorb the damage but not the drain effect. Blink tanking is suggested. :*The Lightning Gremlin (war) has roughly twice as much HP as the Thunder Gremlin (rdm) and hits much harder. :*See Testimonials for more info. *Go back and speak to Koru-Moru. He will give you the key item Daze-Breaker Charm. *Now go to Rabao and talk to Agado-Pugado at (G-9), who will give you the Wind Pendulum. *Head for Cape Teriggan, walk to the Cloister of Gales, and trade the Wind Pendulum to the Wind Protocrystal and enter the battlefield. **Buff outside as they do NOT wear upon entering. **You can use the Mini Tuning Fork of Wind to teleport there if you go as SMN and did not defeat Garuda using that fork. *** Cape Teriggan Homepoint #1 is outside the Cloister of Gales. *Defeat the manticore Ogmios. :*Ogmios casts Silencega and Dispelga during the battle, so participants should bring Echo Drops. :*It's highly recommended mages stay back to avoid his AoE TP attacks, particularly Riddle. :*See Testimonials for more info. *Return to Windurst Walls, and talk to Koru-Moru for a final cutscene and to receive the Evoker's Horn. :*The Lightning Pendulum and Wind Pendulum can be tossed after you have completed the fights. *;NOTE: If more than one person in the party is on this mission, there is no need to repeat the battles, as long as you do all the CS before each one, then you only need to win each fight once. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests Category:Artifact Quests de:Carbuncle-Debakel